


Choke On It

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [18]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, Porn, Pre-Avengers (2012), Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Loki/Tony] feelsanon asked: poor inexperienced Agent of Asgard Loki choking trying to give Tony his first blowjob. They meet in a bar, it spirals from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelsanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelsanon/gifts).



Haven't been able to get Agent of Asgard yet, so no clue about the story line, how Loki is regarding Tony, ages, etc, so I just wrote generic!teenage Loki comes to Earth and meets Tony porn. 

**_“Choke On It”_**  
 **Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.  
 **Summary:** [Loki/Tony] feelsanon asked: poor inexperienced Agent of Asgard Loki choking trying to give Tony his first blowjob. They meet in a bar, it spirals from there.   
**Warnings:** Slash. Loki/Tony. Teenage!Loki. Pre-Avengers. Age gap. Porn. AU. Tumblr Prompt. Rough oral sex.   
**Rating:** NC-17.  
 **A/N:** For feelsanon on Tumblr. 

_XXX_

**Words:** 1,667  
 **Chapter 1:**  
Loki had wanted to feel older, to go away on a quest and come back bragging of wild tales like his brother, Thor. People flocked to Thor at each return, eager to hear about his conquests and his kills, hanging off of his every dull-spoken word, and no matter how Loki bragged of his studies it wasn't the same. Asgardians weren't interested in his knowledge, or his skill with magic, or the tricks that he carried out for his pleasure. They wanted to hear of strange, alien beasts, foreign cities, beautiful maidens whose legs spread wide when heroes saved them from terrible foes. 

But so far, Loki hadn't stumbled across any maidens needing saving. 

This city was foreign and its inhabitants alien, alright, but there were no wild beasts, no unnatural weather conditions and Loki sighed angrily as he realized he had landed on Midgard. This was no place for a heroic quest. Midgard was the place mortals bent their knee when an Asgardian walked passed, thanked them profusely for sharing the same air, for deigning them with their presence. Loki had chivalrously offered to let a woman bed him, (not that he was interested in women, mind you, but Asgardians did not care to hear of his few exploits with men). She had slapped him in return for his kindness. Loki wasn't sure if she was just common or if Thor had been exaggerating his easy conquests for all of these years. 

He ended up in a free-house, though he had none of the currency of the realm and ended up spending twenty minutes arguing with the barkeep that his jewellery _was real gold_ and that the treasury of Asgard had more than enough coin to pay for a few measly beverages. That was after the fifteen minutes he spent insisting that he _was old enough_ to even drink. Of course he was old enough, Loki thought disdainfully, he had been downing ale like a pro since he was old enough to wield a sword (badly, but nonetheless). 

"Look man!" Loki shouted, loosing his temper, and pointing a finger at the bartender's nose. 

"Give me another, and I'll buy whatever he's having," a voice said from beside Loki before the human could refuse him again. 

Loki turned slowly. The mortal beside him was handsome in the conventional way, but there was something about the tight smile he offered that made Loki's eyes narrow with interest. His eyes were brown, his hair dark and cut short, and the beard he sported reminded Loki unfavorably of Fandral, but he pushed over the offered drink without another word and Loki accepted it. Somehow, one drink turned into four, and then three shots of something sweet and strong on top, and suddenly he was following the mortal out of the bar, fingers clawing at his shirt buttons to see what light was shining underneath. Loki's head was spinning, and his heart pounded in his chest; he felt more a maiden than those he had come to pillage, but it made him feel older, prouder, and he figured he could tell Thor than Tony had been a woman. A little embellishment had never hurt anyone, and Loki was well-known for his lies. 

It was with mild surprise that he found himself pushed to his knees once they had slipped far enough down the alleyway beside the bar to be out of sight. Loki was unresisting; sinking easily to his knees under the pressure of Tony's hands on his shoulders, but his eyes went wide as he looked up at the elder man. He had fooled around with other men before, boys more specifically, but as a Prince of Asgard he had always found himself on the receiving end of pleasure. He had fucked another, once, but never been taken, and several times a lover or a conquest had sucked his cock until he came crying out their name and pulling their hair, but he had never before put his mouth on another man's... area. 

Something strange and exciting coursed through his veins at the thought. This was new and wild and decadent; imagine the look on Thor's face when Loki tells him of how used he was on Midgard, imagine the gossip it would cause, the chaos. Loki would be the talk of Asgard (and if they wouldn't say nice things about him, at least they'd remember he existed). But he had never done it before, and he licked his lips nervously even as one hand came forward to tug at the button of Tony's jeans. 

The mortal unzipped himself, shoving the trousers down just enough for his cock to spring free- lack of underwear helping to move things along smoothly. 

"You ok?" The older man asked. And he was older, at least mid-30's, if not more. There were crows feet at the corners of his eyes, and frown lines around his mouth, though his hair had kept well. For his age, Loki expected that this would be a one time thing: sad, old man trapped in a loveless marriage with a woman when he'd rather be fucking men; going out every weekend, looking for someone younger, someone to make him feel alive again. But when Loki glanced at his hands, there was no wedding ring, and he hadn't seen one when Tony bought him a drink either. 

"I'm ok," he answered honestly. Helping people cheat wasn't something he wanted to do, but if there was no ring, Loki wasn't going to walk away. 

He set to work, using one hand to rub at the head of Tony's cock first, soft, quick strokes that had the man bucking into his palm impatiently. His free hand pushed down Tony's jeans some more, reaching in between his legs to rub against his inner thighs first, and then to stroke a finger teasingly along his balls. His tongue followed the path his first hand had set, licking first at the head, and then down further, tongue flat against the underside of Tony's cock as his hand moved to grip the base, keeping the mortal from choking him with his thrusting. 

Tony groaned as Loki's mouth engulfed him, no longer hesitantly licking, but instead sucking furiously, lips stretched wide around his girth. The God's cheeks were hollowing as he sucked, jaw tensing with every thrust of Tony's as the man attempted to fuck his mouth. Loki let him after a while, jaw beginning to hurt enough that he wanted it over with. When he went to pull back Tony's hand found his hair and held him there. He could have broken free, easily overpowered the human and left, but the pain of having his hair pulled made him needy, his cock painfully hard inside of his leggings. 

Loki kept one hand on Tony's thigh, giving it a squeeze whenever the man was a little too rough, but the second moved down to palm himself through his clothing, eyelashes fluttering with every press of his palm. He kept his eyes open otherwise, staring up at the man whose eyes never left his face, travelling from his stretched lips to his flushed cheeks and his watering green eyes, to the mess that was his hair now with Tony's fingers tangled within, and the drool that decorated his chin and throat. The human enjoyed the sight of him, and Loki found that incredibly arousing. So much so, that when Tony's movements turned rougher again, Loki allowed it. He relaxed his jaw as much as he could, willing his throat to remain open and ready, but found himself gagging as the head of Tony's cock nudged at his throat. 

Loki whined a protest, nails digging in to Tony's leg. His nose was pressed to the thatch of hair above Tony's groin, and he breathed heavily through it as the human fucked his mouth, forcing him to swallow with each thrust to keep himself from choking. 

"So close," Tony whispered. He bent over so that he was practically lying along Loki's back, the God pushed down into his crotch, trapped by Tony's body. "Fuck!" 

When he came it was with little warning, just the sudden tensing of his thighs under Loki's hands. The God tried to swallow, because each of the people who had done this to him had swallowed (though he had never been as rough with their mouths as Tony was, or perhaps he was just less experienced). He ended up choking, pulling away so fast he landed on his ass, sprawled out with his hands flailing to break his fall while come dribbled out of his mouth. 

It was all horribly unattractive, Loki scolded himself, reaching down to touch himself again, still hard inside of his clothes. Tony's hand caught his own. 

"That was brilliant," the mortal praised, lips pulled up into a sly grin. "How about we continue that elsewhere?" He asked, as his eyes travelled down from Loki's face to land on the bulge in his pants instead. Loki's hand was still held over it, wrist tightly in Tony's grip, until the human pressed down, using the God's hand to give one vicious rub that had Loki mewling, other hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Say," he continued, "my place?"

Loki didn't protest. In fact, he followed quite willingly and spread his legs just as easily. When he told Thor the tale Loki embellished a little (ok, a lot), and if Thor later became a member of the Avengers and found Antoinette Stark to actually be an 'Anthony', well, the story began to make a little more sense. Thor _had_ always wondered how making love to a woman, no matter how enthusiastically, could have resulted in Loki's swollen lips and unsightly limp for two days afterwards. 

**The End**

This is me done until the New Year probably. I'm going to spend the holidays a) studying or b) writing stuff so I can start posting WIPs again...   
Enjoy


End file.
